


Memories are Made of Bliss!

by mkhhhx



Series: Pokemon AU! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet the Family, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk meets Changkyun's family, all of it.Maybe it can be his own family too.





	Memories are Made of Bliss!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you made it this far in this au, thank you!
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaF0v-a2St0mx5G69cTsdyefvtmcbuto2) I made a playlist of all the soundracks of the places that have appeared in the au so far if you wanna give them a listen!
> 
> Also [this](https://i.goopics.net/DpQNa.jpg) and [this](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080915150312/pokemon/no/images/b/b2/Sinnoh.jpg) are the maps I use while writing along with Bulbapedia.
> 
> So this one was supposed to include more things plot-wise, but it turned out longer than expected and I decided to divide it into two parts, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Min's Budew evolved into Roselia somewhere between the last part and this one.  
P.P.S Woooooo Minhyuk's pov at last

**Sinnoh**

**Sandgem Town – Pokémon Research Lab**

“Hyungwonnie!” Changkyun drops his backpack, sprinting to a tall figure a good twenty meters away from them. Minhyuk picks it up and walks to the spacious garden in front of their destination, professor Hyungsoo’s lab.

He has seen Changkyun so openly and loudly excited only a handful of times before, so he supposes that the person now receiving a tight hug is Hyungsoo’s assistant and Changkyun’s childhood friend, Hyungwon. He’s heard enough stories about him to like him already.

“Hey there” Hyungwon flashes him a smile when he’s close enough, “you must be Minhyuk.” A tiny Squirtle is hiding behind his leg and a Turtwig is munching Changkyun’s shoe laces.

“Nice to meet you, Hyungwon” Minhyuk gives his hand and feels the assistant’s eyes on him.

“Well he’s truly as handsome as you said” Hyungwon says to Changkyun before he turns back to Hyungwon, “nice to meet you too.”

Changkyun’s cheeks are bright red when he nods, hands tucked inside his pockets as he looks at Minhyuk with a small smile.

“Is the professor here?” Changkyun takes his Pokémon out of their pokeballs to let them stretch, “I wanna show him my Pokedex.”

“He’s out running some errands, but if you’re not in a rush you can wait here, he won’t take long.” Hyungwon takes his Squirtle in his arms and it nuzzles happily in his chest.

“Oh we’re not, we’ll wait for him.” Changkyun gets closer until he’s right next to Minhyuk, “that was my second home growing up, you know.”

Minhyuk kisses Changkyun’s cheek and lets his Pokémon out to play on the grass, Hyungwon walking to the further side of the garden, but not before he coos that “Changkyunnie’s all grown up now and he’s bringing his boyfriend home!”

Sandgem town is a pretty place, the kind of place one cannot quite find around Kanto. It’s way colder, the whole Sinnoh region is, but the people are warm and welcoming. Minhyuk has enjoyed every second here, even more every second after meeting Changkyun and these past days, while traveling southwest to Changkyun’s hometown he finds all kinds of new feelings for the younger blooming in him.

Changkyun is a good companion, he’s reliable, adventurous and always well prepared. He’s clever, possibly more intelligent than any other person Minhyuk has ever met, although it’s not obvious at first. And he’s a good lover too, sweet and caring and so affectionate. Minhyuk feels blessed in every possible way, content, just sitting there, on some plastic chairs with his boyfriend watching their Pokémon play.

“Are you nervous?” Changkyun asks, taking his hand.

“Am not!” Minhyuk croaks, staring right ahead at Hyungwon and his straw hat. He looks like such a gentle person.

“Your hands are trembling, love.” Changkyun rubs circles on Minhyuk’s palm with his thumb. “But it’s okay, you’ll meet the professor and then my parents and see that they’re all very cool.”

“Okay.” Minhyuk gives his best smile. He trusts Changkyun’s words, so he stretches back on his chair and tries to relax.

The professor takes his time, but soaking up the afternoon sunlight is nice since they are almost always on the move and usually training at this hour. Hyungwon and his Squirtle are tending to the garden plants. Then the garden plants start moving and Minhyuk realizes Hyungwon is watering his Torterras, gigantic but timid, yawning and getting pet by Hyungwon, happy to be watered along with everything living on them.

On Changkyun’s feet Hyungwon’s Turtwig is playing with Umbreon, they seem to have known each other since forever, like their trainers and Bibarel is napping on a Snorlax, tucked at the corner of the fence and the lab building. There are countless other tiny Pokémon around, the weeds and flowers creating the perfect micro-environment for the local wildlife.

Minhyuk suddenly wonders how old Samuel is doing back at Kanto. Professor Oak, as he used to call him when he was young, was –and is- well loved by the community, especially the kids who waited to turn ten to pick their first Pokémon. Pikachu and Eevee were the most popular choices, but Minhyuk will never forget the day he set foot inside Oak’s lab and a tiny mess of a pup run to him. It was love at first sight with Growlithe.

“She grew up so much” Hyungwon picks up Umbreon, coming to join them, “I remember when you were both tiny.” He smooches her snoot and she licks his face and Changkyun’s eyes go all starry.

“And you are having more Torterras every time I come back. Three is a lot of Torterras to have, Hyungwonnie.” Changkyun pats Squirtle, taking some treats out of his pockets.

“I’m gonna have a lot of space for them soon, mum and dad are moving in a few months after dad retires.” Hyungwon smiles so widely, “So I’m taking over the house and the big ass garden.” Hyungwon looks really happy with this. Like a person planning to create a small Pokémon army in his garden.

“Where are they going?” Changkyun asks as Hyungwon sits down on the grass in front of them.

“Alola, said they want to go somewhere sunny so they’re looking into apartments near the sea.” Hyungwon plucks out small chunks of grass, working it into little braided bracelets, seemingly out of habit. Adorable. “My brother is still at Unova doing Arceus knows what, so, the house is mine!”

“Guess I’ll start visiting more” Changkyun chuckles.

Minhyuk decides he likes Hyungwon, he likes how comfortable Changkyun seems around him and how Minhyuk’s own Pokémon seem to trust him. And he always trusts those who are kind to Pokémon.

“Where are you from, Minhyuk? You don’t sound like you’re from around here.” Hyungwon asks, his straw hat off to reveal long, curly and disheveled hair.

“I’m from Pallet town, Kanto” Minhyuk answers proudly, “I came here to challenge the league!”

“Good luck with that” Hyungwon laughs, “I’ve heard Kanto’s league is tough, but I can ensure you, ours is tougher.”

“Oh, I’ll be ready for it when the time comes.” Minhyuk sounds more confident than he feels, but he has time, a lot of time. And he’ll have Changkyun at his side, or so he hopes.

“I’ve won four badges here, but I don’t think that this life is for me, you know.” Hyungwon says and Minhyuk nods. He knows too many people who started their travels and gave up midway to pursue other things and if anything, getting a few badges was an enriching experience for everyone.

He momentarily looks at Changkyun, wonders if the younger would like to stay at one place for longer, have somewhere to call home. But like Minhyuk, Changkyun has a purpose out there, he’s dedicated to his field work.

Professor Hyungsoo surely takes his time running errands but at last arrives, stopping in his tracks the moment he spots Changkyun at his garden.

“I wasn’t expecting you today!” He exclaims, giving Changkyun a half hug, “come inside, come inside, Hyungwon did you feed the kids? They must be tired.”

“Changkyun can go inside and find something to eat himself” Hyungwon shrugs, following Changkyun inside the lab, Minhyuk and the professor the last two out.

“And you must be Lee Minhyuk!” The professor gives out his hand, he looks really friendly, maybe only a little strict judging from what he’s heard from Changkyun.

“I’m very happy to meet you, sir, Professor Oak has told me about you.” The regional professors meet at least once per year, so they obviously know each other.

“Oh, is Sam holding well?” He laughs, letting Minhyuk in and closing the door.

“I haven’t seen him in some time, but he was always very youthful, as you know.”

“Sure, sure!” Hyungsoo wears his lab coat and boots a heavy looking computer on a desk, Hyungwon and Changkyun lost somewhere at the lab that seems to be taking quite some space.

Minhyuk sits silently, watching the professor work until Changkyun comes back and offers him a coffee in a funny Piplup decorated mug. He connects his Pokedex with the computer and shows his notes and some videos to the professor.

“Do you have a Pokedex, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asks, his Squirtle drinking from his mug of tea.

“I don’t.I was offered one before leaving, but I know how expensive they are and was afraid of destroying it the first week after leaving my town.”

“How old were you when you left?” Hyungwon takes his mug back to take a sip.

“The first time I was thirteen, I left with my Growlithe to challenge the Indigo league.” Minhyuk thinks of his old badges, still up the wall of his childhood room, “The Elite four destroyed me, so I went back home to train harder.”

“You did make it that far though, it’s admirable.” Hyungwon looks out of the window, Minhyuk’s Roselia sitting atop one of his Torterras.

“I trained and left for Johto again after a while, made it to the champion but didn’t stand a chance against his team.”

“Lance was the champion back then, huh?” Hyungwon hums, “I used to watch his battles on the tv.”

“Yeah, he was pretty famous, tough guy.” Minhyuk remembers how much he wanted a cape too, it was fashionable half a decade ago at Johto. “I think he’s training new Gym Leaders or something now.”

“What did you do after Johto?” Hyungwon’s Squirtle rubs on Minhyuk’s leg for attention. Cuddly little thing. He can’t help picking it up.

“I went back home to help my parents. We have a farm with Taurus and Miltanks and it was my brother’s time to leave for his journey.”

“And yet here you are again, on your third League challenge.”

“My brother got back, he’s taking care of the farm and I was itching to travel again, so here I am.”

“Let’s meet again when you’re the champion then, huh?”

“Deal.”

The professor ends up treating them all to some late lunch, eager to speak with Minhyuk about Kanto’s regional Pokémon and take a good look at his Growlithe. They stay a bit more, because Changkyun is obviously nostalgic about the town and take a short walk at the beach after saying their goodbye to the professor and Hyungwon, promising to be back soon to check on his Torterra garden.

“Me and Hyungwon used to come here all the time” Changkyun sits down at the sandy beach, empty of people, probably due to the chilly weather. “We battled each other and planned our travels together.”

“He seems to like the life here.”

“He does, he came back here for good while I kept leaving.”

“He’s nice, it’s obvious he misses you a lot.”

“Yeah, I miss him too, but I’m so glad we didn’t stop each other for pursuing what we wanted just to travel together, he loves what he’s doing now.” Changkyun leans on Minhyuk, watching the waves.

“Was there a time you wished you’d be doing something different?” Minhyuk takes his hand, Changkyun’s Umbreon wetting her paws and chasing Growlithe around the beach.

“Dad works at the university at Jubilife city, he took me there a lot of times and I met lots of people, so for some time I wanted to become a scientist. They were running a program about mutant genes, you know, about shiny Pokémon, I thought it was so cool!”

Minhyuk nuzzles up Changkyun’s neck with a little nod, he supposes Changkyun became kind of a scientist anyway.

“You never told me your dad is a professor. Or does he do something else at the university?”

“He’s more of a researcher but gives lectures occasionally. He’s a paleontologist, works at fossil restoration. His office is at Jubilife city but he’s at the Oreburgh museum and mines more often than not.”

“Did he bring any fossils at home?” Minhyuk used to collect little fossil figures from magazines when he was a kid, Kabuto was always his favorite.

“So many, I’ll show you!”

“And your mum?”

“She has her little clothing shop at the center of the town, she makes some clothes by hand too. My brother works at the store too with mum the past years, he’s learning to sew. All in all I’m glad they never pushed me to become anything they could have wanted for me.”

“Interesting family” Minhyuk smiles, “they raised you well.”

“You’ll get to know them well too, I’ve told them we’re staying for a week so I can properly show you around.”

“I’d love that.” Minhyuk is quite anxious, but they sound nice, too nice actually.

“We better start getting there, if we want to be home in time for dinner.”

**Twinleaf Town**

Changkyun’s hometown is in a valley in a middle of dense forest, a clear, wide space with few houses and lots of Pokémon running around. They have to walk a lot even after Route 201 for the farms and fields to give place to houses built one next to another.

“Dad must be home!” Changkyun exclaims and Minhyuk looks at the houses in front of them trying to figure out what Changkyun has seen. Then he spots it. A huge Tyrantrum curled up at a yard, lifting its head to the sound of Changkyun’s voice.

“That’s your house?” Minhyuk gulps down. He doesn’t remember encountering Pokémon so big and intimidating many times before.

“Yeah!” Changkyun walks faster to the two-story house, “Dad rides him to work, so he must be home since Tyrantrum is here.”

“Oh”, Minhyuk steps inside the seemingly unkempt yard after Changkyun opens the little door on the fence, watching around in awe. Changkyun is in front of the massive Pokémon, cupping its chin and cooing saying how much he missed it. Taking a good look, Minhyuk realizes there are a lot of Pokémon around, spots at least two Eevees perched up the windowsills, Pachirishus up the trees, a Bidoof…the list goes on and on the more he looks.

“This is Minhyukkie, say hi!” Changkyun tells to Tyrantrum who growls happily to Minhyuk’s direction and gets some extra pats from Changkyun.

“Hiiii!” Minhyuk waves and melts with how Tyrantrum lifts its tiny arm to do the same.

“Come on!” Changkyun pulls on his sleeve, heading to the door. He’s been so happy the whole day that Minhyuk’s heart bursts with joy.

“Ready?” Changkyun turns to look at him.

“I will never be more ready.” Minhyuk calms himself down, straightening up.

Changkyun opens the door to a spacious living room.

“HEY DAAAAAAD” Changkyun shouts and two small Pokémon run to greet him, an Aron and a Shieldon.

“SON!” A voice comes from further into the house and Changkyun’s dad appears, a short, chubby man with an apron on.

“Hey dad!” Changkyun leaves his bag on the couch to hug his father, “good to be home.”

“Good to have you” the man smiles widely, still holding Changkyun close. “And you must be Minhyuk!”

“Nice to meet you, sir” Minhyuk bows and the next moment he’s being hugged tight too.

“No need for formalities, son.” Changkyun’s dad says and Minhyuk doesn’t know what to do except bow again.

“Thank you for having me” Minhyuk feels himself blushing, Changkyun looking at him with utter adoration.

“Thank you for visiting” Mr. Im pets Growlithe and then takes a good look at Umbreon. “She evolved!” He takes her and lifts her up kissing her belly. “Aren’t you a big girl now! Aren’t you as big as Changkyunnie!”

“Daaaad” Changkyun says, maybe a little embarrassed, “where’s mum?”

“She’s at the store with Changsoo, let me call them, dinner will be ready soon.”

“What are you making?” Changkyun trails behind his dad to the kitchen and it smells so good, something being roasted in the oven.

“Your favorite, of course!” Mr. Im takes out his Poketch and giving it to his son. “Here, call your mum and tell her to come home!”

Minhyuk has been in the Im household for less than an hour, currently sitting for dinner and that’s what he has learnt: Changkyun looks exactly like the male version of him mum, while his brother resembles their dad more. Both Mrs. and Mr. Im are funny and hospitable, easing his anxiety from the start, not nearly as quiet as their son, but neither as loud as Minhyuk’s own parents.

The house is filled with books, various items and Pokémon to the brim. There are Pokémon, small and big, literally everywhere. And last but not least, Changkyun’s brother promises to tell embarrassing stories about Changkyun to Minhyuk later. He feels at home.

“Seconds?” Mrs. Im asks, not waiting for an answer before filling Minhyuk’s plate again. “You are both so bony boys, you need to eat, what do you eat on the road? I should pack you food before leaving.”

“Mum” Changkyun says, stuffing his mouth with food, “we eat well, but we’re always running around.”

“Don’t overwork yourself!” Mr. Im says, “I remember when I was your age…”

“When you were Changkyun’s age you had already run away with me, remember?” Mrs. Im says and they both giggle, Changsoo rolling his eyes. Minhyuk wonders how many times he’s heard the same stories.

“Minhyuk dear, do you want me to prepare the guest room for you…or?” Silence falls on the table and Minhyuk tries to make the gears in his mind turn to find the correct answer to this.

“He’ll sleep with me, mum, don’t worry.” Changkyun saves him from the effort.

“Good” Mrs. Im says, “run a warm bath and I’ll take out some pajamas for the both of you, give me everything you have for laundry too.”

“You don’t have to-“ Minhyuk starts.

“Of course I have to, now you’re our son too” she says and Minhyuk feels himself tearing up a little.

After dinner Minhyuk helps Changkyun’s mum with the dishes, despite her whining for him to go rest. Changkyun with his dad and brother are sitting in the living room, watching some contest.

“Thank you for taking care of my son” Mrs. Im hands him a plate to dry, “he’s a way softer boy than he seems.”

“Oh, I know” Minhyuk smiles at her, “I’m glad we found each other.”

“What a sweet child” Mrs. Im pats his shoulder, although she’s a head shorter, “now, the whole second floor is yours, take Kyun and go have a nice bath, right? You must both be really tired.”

Minhyuk puts the last of the silverware away, thanks Changkyun’s mum for everything one last time and goes to fetch Changkyun from the living room.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Minhyuk asks, already in the half filled bathtub. He’s watching a small Shellios chilling at the shampoo rack and he’s pretty sure there’s a Zumbat or two hanging from the high, wooden ceiling.

“Resting” Changkyun joins him, getting comfortable at the other side of the bathtub, “no plans for tomorrow, I can just show you around a bit if you want.”

“I love the sound of that” Minhyuk lets his head fall back, feeling his joints relax with the water covering him up to his abdomen.

“Let’s cuddle and sleep in, we haven’t done that in ages.” Changkyun takes a random shampoo, smells it, decides it’s good enough and squirts a generous amount on his hair before passing it to Minhyuk.

“Thank, baby” Minhyuk mutters, shampooing his own hair. Roselia and Umbreon are sitting by the sink watching them.

“You know, they love you already.” Changkyun says quietly.

“They are very nice, your parents and your brother. Hope I won’t disappoint in any way.” Minhyuk says, only half-joking.

“Oh you won’t” Changkyun splashes him with water, “I was the quiet kid growing up, maybe borderline antisocial when it wasn’t for Pokémon or Hyungwon.”

“Hm?” Minhyuk looks at him. Naked and rosy from the warm water and absolutely beautiful. “You are a bit on the introverted side, but you’re good at talking with people too.”

“Yeah, now.” Changkyun laughs, “I don’t think they were ever expecting me to bring someone home, I think they had almost made peace with the idea of me being alone with my Pokedex in a few decades from now.”

“Ah, come on” Minhyuk takes the shower head to rinse himself, “you’re so charming.”

“You’re literally the only person in the world who thinks that, Minhyukkie.” Changkyun hums pleasantly when Minhyuk washes the shampoo off of his hair too.

“Good” Minhyuk presses a kiss on the crown of Changkyun’s hair, “I don’t want you going around charming other people.”

“You idiot” Changkyun laughs, pulling Minhyuk back down. “Stay here for as long as the water is warm” he spoons Minhyuk, planting kisses on his nape and shoulders.

Minhyuk lets himself doze off like this, happy and clean and sleepy and extra loved. He takes one of Changkyun hands into his own and lets the other one free to wander around his body.

“Thought you were tired” he mutters, Changkyun caressing his stomach and going low, lower with every hushed breath down Minhyuk’s neck. He feels Changkyun’s smile on his skin and his hands working wonders.

Minhyuk does indeed fall asleep, somewhere in between. When he opens his eyes again, very pleasantly warm and sated the bathtub is empty of water and Changkyun is gently pulling him out, wrapping him in a fluffy tower.

“I’ll go bring the clothes mum left for us.” Changkyun says and Minhyuk doses off once again, enjoying being babied by his boyfriend once in a while.

He wears the clothes Changkyun brings him, old and overwork to total softness, smelling fresh out of the laundry. Then he follows Changkyun to his room, for now their room, at the end of a long corridor.

Changkyun flicks the switch to reveal a small space, just a bed, a closet, a desk and a big bookcase, all kinds of posters up the walls.

“Oh” Minhyuk giggles, “your bed is small.”

“He’ll fit us just fine” Changkyun reassures him and Minhyuk falls asleep even before he touches the mattress.

When he wakes up the sun is creeping in from the wide window right above the bed, showering the room in light. Minhyuk doesn’t remember sleeping so well in months, dreamless and heavy and just waking up and feeling so well rested.

They are squeezed on the bed under a colorful quilt, Changkyun still sound asleep next to him and Minhyuk having a hard time not kissing him awake.

He can hear movement from downstairs, a little chatter, and the town coming to life outside, Pokémon making all kinds of noises. It’s a bit cold too, he arrived at Sinnoh at spring and winter is about to come soon, burying most of the region under snow. He scoops closer to Changkyun, pecking the tip of his nose as softly as he can.

“I can feel you staring” Changkyun mutters, voice raspy from sleep, “keep doing it.”

“Can’t help it, you’re too pretty” Minhyuk replies, attacking Changkyun’s face with kisses and listening to his happy giggles.

And things turn heated fast, Changkyun sleepily straddling Minhyuk’s waist and dipping down to kiss him slow, deep, moaning softly at how Minhyuk’s hands slide down his thighs with his fingernails grazing the naked skin, the bed creaking underneath them.

“Does the clean air put you in such a good mood?” Minhyuk plays with the waistband of Changkyun’s shorts, pulling them down little by little.

“It’s not the clean air” Changkyun whispers with his lips brushing Minhyuk’s, “just you and having a proper room instead of a tent.”

“Fair” Minhyuk laughs while Changkyun is kissing down his neck, pushing his shirt up at the same time, a little like teenagers scared they’ll be caught, but he guesses the childhood room calls for it. A question pops in Minhyuk’s mind.

“Kyun?” His boyfriend stops moving, face still buried in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t brought anyone home before, but didn’t you ever have anyone while traveling, or when you were younger?”

“I didn’t.” Changkyun slows down and lies next to him, cuddling his side.

“I was…?” Minhyuk is curious. And a little endeared.

“If we don’t count me and Hyungwon kissing once when we were seven, yeah, you were my first in everything else.” Changkyun pecks his cheeks, fingers running circles on Minhyuk’s chest a little nervously.

“I can’t say you were my every first” Minhyuk says, intertwining their legs together, “but I am pretty sure you are the first person I’m falling in love with.”

Changkyun kisses him for what feels like hours, kisses him until his mum knocks on the door to tell them she will leave them breakfast before leaving for work and then kisses him some more, until they make a completely mess of the sheets.

**Twinleaf Town and outskirts**

They end up staying at Twinleaf Town for two full weeks despite the initial plans, lulled by the warm bed and Mr. Im’s cooking. Changkyun shows Minhyuk around, they visit neighbors, they walk through the vast fields and explore in the forest.

Minhyuk thinks he could almost get used to this, slow mornings spent kissing under the covers and evenings lazing on the couch watching contests and movies on the television. Maybe after he’s done with the league he’d love to live such a comfortable life with Changkyun. He even tells him one night, warmly tucked to sleep with their limbs intertwined.

“What if we got one small house together somewhere nice? We could still travel, but have a place to return to whenever we wanted. Our own place.”

Changkyun had caressed his cheek before leaning in to kiss him, smelling domestic, like shampoo and toothpaste. “Oh, I’d love that.” He had said.

His Pokémon seemed to like the place too. Roselia was out at the yard soaking up sunlight most days and playing with the other Pokémon, Staravia hanged out with other bird Pokémon at the roof of the house and Growlithe slept with all the Eevees. Later Minhyuk learnt that Mrs. Im loved Eevees so much that she had been breeding them ever since she settled down after her travels and both her sons got one as their starters, now Changkyun’s Umbreon and Changsoo’s Leafeon.

He and Changkyun went on some day trips too. Joined Changkyun’s dad for fishing at Lake Verity and then rode with him to Jubilife City, full of people and big screens and busy roads. They spend time training at Route 201 too, battling against each other and putting on a great show for the local kids. As much as Minhyuk liked the place he was itching to move forward, to greatest challenges.

“Wanna battle with me, son?” Mr. Im told him once after breakfast on their first Saturday there and Minhyuk had accepted, thinking he shouldn’t really go hard on someone who wasn’t really a trainer.

Mr. Im was challenging, his Tyrantrum bulky and his Aron dangerously fast, but still Minhyuk managed to win with some well-timed attacks and a bit of luck. He still lost to Changkyun’s mum afterwards, her Espeon being a little powerhouse. Changsoo decided to spare him, promising to battle the next time Minhyuk visited and just like with Hyungwon, Minhyuk answered it would be soon enough.

One afternoon that Changkyun was at his mum’s store Minhyuk took his time looking around the house. At the countless photos and the books and the fossils. There were family pictures all around the walls and the tables, Changkyun with Changsoo playing at the beach as kids, Mrs. Im in front of the league building, Mr. Im giving a speech in a suit. Out of all, teenager Changkyun with bleached hair and an eyebrow piercing with a very lanky Hyungwon next to him was Minhyuk’s favorite.

“He grew up so much” Mr. Im appeared as Minhyuk was looking at the photos, “I bet that’s what your mum and dad are thinking about you too.”

“They do” Minhyuk laughed. He always thought his dad was a giant until he grew taller than him.

“How long since you last saw them?” Mr. Im sits on the armrest of the couch, wearing his signature apron.

“Around six months” Minhyuk says, “but they are used to me not being around already.”

“You can always come here when you miss being home, I know it’s not the same, but it’s better than your tent, huh?”

“Thank you” Minhyuk says, resisting the urge to hug the man, “we’ll come back soon.”

“I’ve got a little something for you!” Mr. Im suddenly says, taking a small item out of his pocket, “come here”.

Minhyuk takes some steps and gives out his hand, a small fiery red stone landing on his palm.

“Oh?” He looks up, then out to where his Growlithe must be.

“He’s ready” Mr. Im says, “He’ll get so strong once he evolves.”

Minhyuk waits for Changkyun to come back to do it, it’s a special moment for him.

The last two days of their stay they don’t really get out of the house. It’s rainy and dark outside and all they do is cuddle and play videogames and hang out with Changkyun’s family. Minhyuk can see that Changkyun wants to stay a little more, but they both know they’ve already stayed too much.

“We’ll be back by the summer” Minhyuk tells him when they are out at the yard, cleaning and checking that their tent is okay for the journey. They had one each, but Changkyun decided to leave his own at home, it’s not like they were using it.

“It’s just nostalgia keeping me here, there isn’t much to do” Changkyun says, “I want to see the world with you.”

“You mean, out of Sinnoh?” Minhyuk looks up at him. At the implications of extending their travels together after he’s done with the league and Changkyun is done with the Pokedex.

“Maybe” Changkyun blushes, packing the tent back in its bag, “if you want, there are many places to see. Many leagues to challenge.”

“Many Pokedexes to fill” Minhyuk adds and Changkyun shrugs, but his eyes smiling.

The day they depart for Canalave City the sun is shining again, their few belongings are neatly packed and Ponyta and Arcanine are in the yard, waiting for them to go. It’s a long way, the roads muddy so they decided to ride instead of walking and their Pokémon are more than happy to travel out of their pokeballs.

Changkyun sheds a couple of tears saying goodbye to his family, but so does Minhyuk, already missing them when they step out of the yard.

It’s only after a few hours, in the middle of nowhere riding next to Changkyun that he realizes that nothing can ever replace the feeling of being on the road to their next adventure, the feeling of being completely free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Hmu at @mkhhhx on twitter (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
